


PLEASE LET'S TRY AGAIN

by lila_luscious1



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Chicago Hope, Law & Order: SVU, Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Comfort, F/M, I Betrayed You, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Post-Break Up, Pre-Break Up, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Characters from various fandoms seek forgiveness, redemption,the opportunity to clarify,  various deceits, lies, betrayals, mis-understandings, and failures in their relations with families and or friends.or partners.





	1. [Rosewood] MOMMY: What do I do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [AgentHawk11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts), [emotozeextremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotozeextremo/gifts), [riverflowssouth93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverflowssouth93/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [elwinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinds/gifts), [supercsi4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/gifts), [Ava_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/gifts), [coffeemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuse/gifts), [liveoninmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveoninmemory/gifts), [Avengersfan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengersfan22/gifts), [Moon_ana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_ana/gifts), [Emmy_Lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Lou/gifts), [MommaKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaKat/gifts).

> CHAPTER 1-MOMMY: What do I do? (TMI and Donna)
> 
> CHAPTER 2-DADDY: YOU still love Me, Don't You? (TMI and Rosewood Sr
> 
> CHAPTER 3-SIS-What do I DO? (TMI and Villa)
> 
> CHAPTER 4-DARLING PIPPY: I Miss You (TMI and Pippy)
> 
> CHAPTER 5-ROSIE: I'm LOST (TMI and Rosie)
> 
> CHAPTER 6-THANK YOU FOR FORGIVING ME (Tippy and TMI)

Donna Rosewood looks up from her desk to see Tara Izikoff standing in the doorway  
to her clinic office. She can see right away that her estanged Daughter-in-Law-to be  
is quite distraught: her are are red and bloodshot, and she's paid no more than cursory  
attention to her usually immaculate appearance.

Holding out her arms in welcome, Mrs. Rosewood says, "COME, Child, come to Mommy."

Her pretty face pressed against the substantial bosom of her Adopted Mother, TMI can feel  
the tension draining from her body, and MIND, as the caring Mother rocks her gently, cooing  
softly as she does: 'It's alright, you're fine; everything will be fine, Mommy will make it alright,  
yes, she will, of course she will."

Sniffling, TMI murmurs, "She won't answer my calls, or texts; I went to her-  
OUR-condo, and she hasn't been there in days...I don't know what to do..."

"We WAIT, Love. Pippy is...as ever, a head-strong young Woman, who  
has to mull all of this...messiness between the two you through, in her own  
time, in HER OWN WAY. As difficult as it may seem, we must be patient  
with her."

"I've let you down, I know that...and I'm so sorry," Tara whispers.

"I WAS disappointed...WAS: and now I'm struggling with  
the fact that two of my babies are on opposite sides of a very  
delicate issue, and there doesn't seem to be much that I can do about it.  
That is MY STRUGGLE, and I'll deal with that.YOU stay strong, stay  
PATIENT, and Pippy will come around. I believe in that-I trust in that."

"Is it okay...do you mind if I speak to Daddy? I just wanna sound  
him out on where stands with all of this."

"Of course not Baby...you are as precious to him as you are  
to me. Now GO...clean yourself up, Girl! Do you wanna  
be looking like last weeks newspaper when Pippy finally gets with  
the program? Shoo, shoo!"

Laughing, the two Women, hug, and kiss each other goodbye, and TMI departs.


	2. [ROSEWOOD] DADDY: YOU still love Me, Don't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TMI visits her 'DAD'-Beaumont Rosewood, Sr

Beaumont Rosewood Sr, having accepted TMI  
and Pippy's relationship long before his better-half,  
has been a confidante of Tara's for a few years, and he  
can discern, right away, that the Blonde is in distress  
such as he's never seen her.

A very light lilt of the islands tinges his speech as he invites  
her to sit with him on the comfortable sofa.: "Tell me, Girl."

She terafully re-counts the entire semi-sordid tale, from the kiss  
she'd shared with Mitchie, to her one night stand with the 'hot"  
cougar"; including the deception of Pippy regarding both.

"A question, Child", he asks gently. "You ARE human, correct? Not  
an angel, sent from heaven...no?...each of us fails, EACH OF US...  
disappoints our loved ones, OURSELVES...don't be so hard on you."

"Bu-but...Pippy won't ever forgive me-we had a b-big fight, and...I  
said some things, she said some things...I don't know how to fix it...  
You have to help me, Daddy-please!"

"The best advice I have for you, Darlin, is to give Pippy some SPACE.  
She's a Woman who knows her own mind, and you've experienced her  
stubborn side. Let her find her way back to you, at her own pace. I'm  
very confident that she will-eventually."

TMI's question is almost that of a Child, begging for a Parent's assurance:  
"Do you PROMISE, Daddy?"

'I do...come-let's sit for awhile, together...find your comfort, here with Dad."

"I love you."

"And I YOU, Daughter."


	3. [ALL RISE] How Do I FIX THIS!??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M's 'fight' with Luke in the restaurant has unintended consequences  
[S1, E10]

“O, Nooooooo!”, M moans aloud, seriously mortified. They have just boarded his vehicle, after a  
disastrous second meeting with Luke’s parents. A small ‘tiff' She and Lukeat the restaurant where they  
had dinner earlier was overheard by a friend of his Mom’s, and reported with the speed of light to Lady Watkins  
. While guarding suspects before their court apperances Luke (who is studying for the bar, mentione to one of her  
client’s a particular legal maneuver that the Client might try. Her reaction, at least the part the eaves-dropper had  
over-heard is, at best, NOT CORDIAL:

EMILY: How did she even know about a Mardsen hearing? Few people outside the practice of law  
have even heard about it.

Luke: Hmmmm…

Emily: YOU? You told her? You gave MY client LEGAL ADVICE?

Luke (hedging): I gave her a legal tip

Emily: Luke, you don’t know anything about my Client’s situation, and you’re not  
qualified-YET-to provide legal advice…

Luke: I see...so I.. I’m just a bailiff, and I should stay in my lane?

Emily: That’s not what I was gonna say, but…YEAH! You could get yourself in  
serious trouble.

For the rest of the meal, the silence is deafening…

Later, at the Luscius and Lady Watkins’ home, Mrs. Watkins is markedly reserved  
and standoffish. Luke gets her alone and asks why, and that is when he discovers that her behavior  
is due to her son and M’s FIGHT…the the response to his challenge that he should just stay is his  
lane is particularly hurtful to her. A friend of hers, unoticed by the couple, had overheard the discussuion,  
which she immediatley reported back to Lady.

"Asi que me ODIA, tu Mama, Luke. (So your Mother HATES me now). Yo entenido  
porque."I understand why). M is really and truly distraught.

Luke scoffs, awhile attempting to ease M's mind. "No te odia.Se emocionio, cuando su amiga, que  
mal entendio la situacion, la reporto de nuestro...pleito, en el restaurante. No te preocupas; Yo me  
engargo de que sea resulto...deme una sonrisa." (She doesn't hate you; she's a little upset about what her  
her friend misunderstood when we had our little...fight. I'll take care of it...come on: gimme a smile).

Feeling better about the situation, M does offer a TINY smile. "You PROMISE? That everything  
will be alright?"

"I guarantee it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEGAL TERMS  
Mardsen motion: A Marsden motion is the only means by  
which a criminal defendant can fire a court-appointed attorney or  
communicate directly with a judge in a California state court. The  
defendant claims that the attorney is providing ineffective assistance  
or has a conflict with the defendant.


	4. [LAW AND ORDER SVU/CHICAGO HOPE/CHICAGO PD]-I HOPE THAT YOU CAN FORGIVE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katronia “Kat” Tamin agonizes over the current situation of  
her weeks-old relationship finds itself in. On assignment with  
Hank Voight’s Chicago PD Anti-Crime Unit, she met and became  
intrigued by Dr. Keith Wilkes, an attractive, charismatic, black attending  
at Chicago Hope Hospital. For the past three weeks, the two have been  
inseparable, at least, until recent events.
> 
> An ex-team mate of Keith’s from his Seton Hall basketball days, Jeremy  
Cicorelli, had come to town on as a visiting surgeon, and since he is  
on a 36 hour rotation, Keith had imposed upon her to show him around.  
Jeremy is one of Wilke’s closet friends, and so when he got handsy on  
night number Three, and she’d managed to impose upon him (by biting  
his lip and kicking him High on his left thigh), that he should keep his  
hands to himself, JC goes to his best friend and impresses upon him  
that he and Kat had licked one another up and down, fucked like  
drunken monkeys…WHICH THEY DID NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADULT LANGUAGE

Kat’s mistake was letting Keith believe that story, rather than dime out his friend  
since third grade, of whom he’s Jeremy’s sons GodFather, of what really happened.  
The latter would almost certainly break his hear. Keith said some things that makes it very  
clear that he never wants to see her again.

With only two nights left on assignment, and the two having not spoken, the Detective has  
slept or eaten little. He’s refused all calls, texts, and written messages. Kat knows her own mind,  
which is to say that she can’t leave Chicago without Making one more entreaty. And so she records  
a voice appeal and imposes upon Hailey Upton to deliver it.

I've failed you more than once. I should been honest about what happened, from the start.  
How I’ve wanted to be able to talk with you, to be with you. Just to hear your voice. My  
act is to just fade away when a man doesn’t want to keep company with me any longer.  
This is different, somehow. I can’t believe that I’m not sleeping or eating at the thought that I  
may not see or hear from, or be with you again. I cry for you, Keith. EVERY NIGHT.

I think that I’m starting to love you. I hope that you are starting to feel the same. If you give  
me one more chance, I promise to never deceive you ever again. I Promise to trust that you are  
intelligent enough to determine fact from fiction on your own, which I know that you are.

Please, PLEASE at least let me know that you received and read this. If only to say goodbye.  
I mean everything that I’ve said, and I am sincerely sorry about my initial deceipt.


End file.
